


With the broken pieces

by EndearingFond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A short fic under 500 words, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndearingFond/pseuds/EndearingFond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis left back a heartbroken Harry an year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Cass(@saltyhazza) left me with a prompt and i did a shitty job with it, so voila.

"What are you doing here?" ,Harry snarled, his eyes red with anger.

"I-" , and Louis couldn't even start speaking before Harry cut him off.

"No. You listen. You left. You fucking packed and left an year ago. We were supposed to fight together and You are a fucking coward, you packed your shit and you left" ,Harry was so close to breaking and falling apart but Louis couldn't see him like that, not anymore.

"You didn't even say anything, you fucking piece of shit. You know what? It would have been the best if you just went away, if i never fucking met you, never fell in love with you. You know what i hate the most? I hate the fact that i fucking don't regret falling in love with you" and Louis just stood there, head bowed down, teardrops rolling down his cheeks because deep down he knows he deserves it, deserves it all.

"Do y-you even have a-any idea what it feels like? What it feels like to have the last memory of the person you love, saying he doesn't love you, anymore?" ,and it was too much, too many bitter memories flooding Harry's mind.

And just when Harry looked up to stare what Louis has to say in his defense, that was when Harry saw Louis, all bones and pale, so fragile and weak and suddenly the air started to feel thicker to breathe in, Harry found himself rushing past Louis into his bedroom, locking himself up, silently falling down against the door, letting his sobs cover the entire room.

Will Louis stay? Will he leave, yet again? And seemed like all his questions were answered when he heard the sudden click of the door and he knew Louis was leaving.

Harry will never know why he did the next thing that he did. Well, he probably knows the answer.

Quickly standing up, Harry rushed down to the front door only to see Louis just about to close the door and leave, Harry just rushed to him, not even caring if he came of as desperate and needy.

Running up to Louis, Harry just yanked him by his jumper and slotted his face in the crook of Louis' neck, taking in the familiar warmth and scent that he missed.

"P-Please don't leave. Not again" ,and at that neither Louis nor Harry could hold their sobs back.

"I won't. I promise" ,were Louis' last words before everything got muffled with their lips colliding against each other, relishing each other's presence again.

While Louis left Harry with a broken heart, he came back to piece them back together to make Harry love him again, the only thing he didn't know was that Harry never stopped loving him, even with all broken pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u if u read this xx


End file.
